The difference between Love and Hate
by dieselbaby
Summary: ok..your classic L/J LOVE/HATE with NEW TWISTS! s/a too...sixth yr...MWPP..R/R!!!


Disclaimer:(this goes for ALL my future chapters!!) I DONOT own anything but the plot and the people you don't recognize from JK Rowling's book. I have no money..AT ALL..Don't Sue!!!  
  
A/N: this is my first harry potter fanfic EVER! and well, I'm absolutely in love with lily and james love/hate stories.soooo.. I had to make one of my own. If you read it and you like it..TELL ME!! Even if you didn't like me and think it sucks. Tell me, and tell me WHY it sucks. I don't want a review that just says.. "Wow, you're story sucks ass." Oh yeah, and I'm from the States and the only British terms I know is "arse" and "snogging". Okay oooon with the story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"POTTER!!!" The single name echoed around the 6th year girl's dormitory, the Gryffindor common room, and perhaps all of Hogwarts.  
  
Lily Evans, who just woke up late with carrots growing out her head, was boiling with anger. ".I'm soo gonna get potter.wait till I get my hands on him I'm gonna hex him to Drumstang .." She mumbled this as she clenched her fist, walking around the room trying to think of a way to get her life-long rival and arch-enemy, James Potter, back. Little did she know that James Potter was now in the same room, doubled up in silent laughter underneath his invisibility cloak.  
  
James had sneaked into the girl's dormitory while everyone went down for breakfast seeing that Lily was still sleeping. He DID NOT want to miss the look on her face when she woke up with a head full of carrots. Unfortunately for him, while he was preoccupied with controlling his laughter he had let the invisibility cloak slip until his left arm was exposed. He quickly tried to cover it back up but it was too late. Lily Evans was now boring a hole into him with her flashing green eyes.  
  
"Uh-Oh.." James thought for he had left his wand in his trunk. Lily tore off his invisibility cloak and was now chasing him down the staircase, out the common room with the portrait lady tsk tsking them as they went, into the great hall.  
  
Their friends, who had just finished breakfast, saw them come in and they all quickly stood up and walked in between the two signaling for them to stop. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Arabella, and Jessica all took a look at the carrot headed (a/n: no pun intended!) Lily, then at the pink-haired James sporting a ballerina suit, and bursted out laughing.  
  
James joined in too, until that he realized that they were laughing at him as well.  
  
"Why is everyone laughing at me?" but soon figured out for himself for Remus had conjured up a full-length mirror between laughs. James took one look at himself dressed in the pink tutu with the matching pink hair and stood petrified, for now the whole school had saw him and was laughing their arses (I'm so British, I know.haha..ya right *cough* )off.  
  
"EVANS! What'd I do to deserve this?" he seethed, and quickly said the counter-course for the spell which he had memorized by heart in 3rd year. Who said being Lily's enemy was easy?  
  
Lily was now too angry for words. What did he do? WHAT DID HE DO??? HE MADE HER LIFE A LIVING HELL THAT'S WHAT HE DOES!!! Only two words made their way through her anger contorted lips and it was, ".my.hair."  
  
"Oh that?" James asked. "I don't see any difference, it's the same carrot color that it was before."  
  
That was it. Lily's last nerve snapped. She pounced on James and slapped his face, but before her hand was able to make contact with his cheek he caught her hand and pinned her so that he was now on top.  
  
He smirked as he looked down at his sworn enemy. He leaned down until Lily could feel his warm breath against her ear. "You don't want to mess with me Evans.trust me on that." Lily was about to come back with a smart retort when a voice behind them made them jump off their skin.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans.Get off the floor now. 10 points off Gryffindor for public show of affection-"  
  
"WHAT?!" Lily and James exclaimed together.  
  
"Professor McGonogal, you can't possibly suggest that me and pott-----"  
  
"The only affection me and Evans share is hate-"  
  
"I'm Sure," McGonnagol cut in, "and that's why you two was snogging on the floor for everyone to see. I would've expected this from Mr. Potter, but Ms. Evans I'm disappointed in you---"  
  
"But Professor---"  
  
"ENOUGH! Detention with peeves in the science room tomorrow night at eleven."  
  
"But-"  
  
"End of discussion," and with that, she stormed off.  
  
They're friends were watching with bemused faces. Then suddenly..."Lily and James sitting in a tree," Sirius began to chant with a doofy smile. Arabella, being the only other muggle born in the group joined in. "K-I-S-S- I-N-G." "First comes love then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage! That's not all, that's not all, then comes baby drinking alchohol!"  
  
Everyone from wizarding families looked confused but decided not to ask.  
  
When they're friends finally walked out. Lily and James stayed behind to glare at eachother.  
  
"This is all your fault!" they said at the exact same time.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, it's short...but if you guys like it.and tell me *nudge nudge* *hint hint* I'll write more and make the chapters longer! And feel free to put some constructive criticism. But honestly, any reviews are fine with me! 


End file.
